


5 Photos Yuto Took

by alchemicink



Series: 5 Times... [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impatience. Exhaustion. Joy. Wonder. Friendship.<br/>Yuto always has his camera ready for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Photos Yuto Took

**Author's Note:**

> For this one, I tried a little something different. It starts off with a kinda of not happy tone but eventually we get to the happy ending. I was working on progression of emotions or something like that. (Next week I'll post something more ridiculous to make up for this)
> 
> On a random note, is Yamada still obsessed with Kpop? I have no idea.
> 
> The usual disclaimer: This story isn't meant to be an accurate representation of the people I'm writing about. It's just for fun!

**1st photo:**  
“A little more to the left, Keito,” Yuto said, gesturing in the proper direction. He held his camera up again to check if everyone was in frame. “Yabu, stop making that face.”  
  
“Somebody is stepping on my foot,” Yabu answered, still grimacing in pain.  
  
“Oops,” Daiki said and shifted more towards Takaki. Unfortunately, he only ended up elbowing the taller boy in the ribs.  
  
“Hey now,” Takaki complained. The look on his face mirrored Yabu’s.  
  
“Take the picture already,” Chinen called out. “I’ve got to go.”  
  
Yuto frowned at the group’s impatience—all he’d wanted was a simple group photo after all—but he lifted his camera to focus anyway.  
  
“Okay, everybody. Smile.”  
  
 _Click._  
  
It wasn’t exactly how he’d wanted the photo to turn out.

 

**2nd photo:**  
 _Exhaustion_ was what Yuto was thinking of titling his next photo. His eyes swept across the dance floor at the other members of his group scattered around the room while they were taking a break from practice.  
  
Yamada had propped himself against one of the mirrors, a towel thrown across his face to block out the world in a desperate attempt at some brief peace and quiet. Nearby, Chinen was silently stretching his legs to keep them from cramping up. He didn’t seem to mind the beads of sweat dripping into his face.  
  
Over in the corner, Takaki and Daiki were chatting in hushed voices, passing a water bottle back and forth between each other. Yabu was stretched out in the middle of the dance floor, face down, most likely already fast asleep. But judging from the sneaky look on Hikaru’s face, gleaming with a combination of sweat and exhaustion-induced delirium, Yabu probably wouldn’t be asleep much longer.  
  
Inoo and Keito were the only ones still discussing the dance they were practicing. Inoo was attempting to explain the finer points of one of the moves Keito was having trouble with. His arms, however, moved in what looked like slow motion as he demonstrated the move. It was like Inoo’s arms had heavy weights attached. Keito watched with a sort of weariness and attempted to follow along.  
  
Lifting up his camera from the corner he was standing in, Yuto noted that his own arms felt like they were being weighed down as well. But he felt like it was a photographer’s duty to capture moments like these.  
  
 _Click._  
  
Not two seconds later, Yabu yelped loudly as he was rudely awakened by Hikaru and chaos broke out amongst the group. Yuto quietly put his camera away.

 

**3rd photo:**  
It didn’t happen very often, but every now and then, Yuto and Yamada would spend time together outside of work. Generally, these outings ending up as shopping trips since Yamada hated wandering through shops and malls by himself. On this particular day, Yuto had his small digital camera with him. The one without all the fancy gadgets and lens like his other one had. He didn’t use it as often but it still took good photos.  
  
Yamada was currently engrossed in a clearance rack of jackets. He was talking, mostly to himself, about the merits of getting a new jacket since the weather was getting cooler. As Yamada compared prices and sizes, Yuto pulled out his tiny camera and waited for his moment.  
  
It wasn’t long before Yamada’s face lit up with the excitement of finding the perfect combination of style and practicality.  
  
 _Click._  
  
“Hey did you just take my picture?!”

 

**4th photo:**  
Yuto could tell Keito was out of his comfort zone.  
  
“It’s not really _that_ bad, is it?” Yuto asked his distressed friend. The two of them were currently hiking through the woods on their day off and Keito was not enjoying the abundant amount of mud that nature had to offer.  
  
“It’s just _everywhere_ ,” Keito explained. “And it’s sticky and gross and frankly, kinda smelly.”  
  
Yuto stopped walking and squatted down to examine the stuff in question more closely. He’d never really taken the time to look at mud before and wasn’t really expecting what he saw. The stuff wasn’t smooth and uniform like he’d imagined but instead it swirled together in odd lumps and waves. There were bits of grass and twigs poking through in various places. And the stuff did indeed smell bad.  
  
Feeling excessively adventurous, Yuto straightened back up and promptly took his shoes off. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt the odd feeling of mud between his toes. As a child, he was the good kid who’d always come inside when his mother said it was going to rain.  
  
Keito watched with incredulous disgust as Yuto squished his feet deeper and deeper into the mud.  
  
“Join me,” Yuto said, beckoning with a grin. “It actually feels really awesome.”  
  
“No way,” Keito refused, shaking his head vigorously.  
  
“Oh come on, rich people pay good money to rub this stuff all over their faces at spas, you know.”  
  
Keito looked skeptical. “That’s probably cleaner mud or something.”  
  
“No such thing,” Yuto said, now stomping around in a circle. “Now take your shoes off.”  
  
“…it’s really okay?” Keito finally asked.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Slowly, Keito peeled off his shoes and gingerly pressed one foot into the dark mud. He winced at first like it was going to hurt but then quickly opened his eyes wide. Yuto watched the emotions cross his face, from disgust to curiosity to finally appreciation.  
  
“It’s a funny feeling,” Keito finally said. “But it’s not bad.”  
  
“Exactly what I was thinking,” Yuto said. He pulled his camera out. “Come stand beside me.”  
  
He’d never actually taken a picture of his feet before. He had always thought his feet were kind of gangly and entirely too big, and as such, they weren’t his favorite body part. But Yuto decided that he really should take a photo to commemorate this occasion. Both he and Keito had tried something new and discovered that it wasn’t bad at all.  
  
 _Click._  
  
Later, they both decided that they didn’t even mind the smell so much.

 

**5th photo:**  
“Hey guys, let’s focus here,” Yuto called out. He was attempting to take another group photo, hopefully with better results than the last time. But everyone was too focused on joking around with and talking to each other that they hadn’t stopped long enough to actually pose for the photo.  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Yabu said, still giggling from whatever Inoo had just said.  
  
“Ooh, like that Super Junior song,” Yamada interrupted. “Sorry, sorry, sorry…” He started doing the dance moves and Daiki joined in.  
  
“You and your Kpop obsession,” Takaki said, shaking his head.  
  
“Are we taking this photo or not?” Yuto asked in exasperation.  
  
“Sure we are,” Chinen said, rolling his eyes. “Whenever you decide to get your butt over here. You’re part of the group too, ya know.”  
  
Yuto couldn’t help but smile at being included. He was always the one behind the camera lens. He had photo albums full of shots of his friends and the scenery. But he was hardly in any of them.  
  
“Set the timer and get over here,” Keito demanded.  
  
Yuto fiddled with the settings on his camera for a few moments before dashing over towards the group. At the last moment though, he lost his balance though and toppled over onto half of his group mates.  
  
 _Click._  
  
It wasn’t exactly how he’d wanted the photo to turn out, but the camera captured their expressions of laughter perfectly.


End file.
